mastercheffandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jncrushcandies/MasterChef USA Season 10 Top 10 Power Rankings
Last week, we lost Renee on a twist during the immunity challenge; we also lost Wuta right after the elimination challenge. That honestly isn't much of a surprise. I liked these past episodes because it showed us the true profile of these homecooks on the baking standpoint. The perfect challenges to throw right before the top 10. So we're now down to the top 10 contestants in season 10 of MasterChef (X in X right?) Let's get onto ranking our top 10 contestants!: 10) Bri: Bri Is clearly falling behind in this competition. She's overhyping her food and is beginning to make decisions that doesn't represent herself. She's clearly on a steep decline. This might affect her if her team loses next episode. 9) Subha: Subha doesn't have the artistry that MasterChef is looking for. We get it, his flavours are on point but seriously? food coloured kisses? really? it's MACARONS!!! 8) Nick: Nick sunk in the cake challenge and mildly sucked in the macaron challenge. Nick is following Bri's footsteps down to the bottom of the competition. Nick has huge potential but he's beginning to show his lack of maturity and is now falling under the pressure. 7) Noah: Noah shows different levels of cockiness. He's clearly not the best pastry cook among the top 10. He's sinking fast more than I could ever imagine. 6) Micah: Micah went back to his usual hiding spot this episode (just like him during the really early stages in the competition). This worries me because Micah has been in an uphill climb, one more wrong move could easily send someone like Micah back to the bottom of the competition. 5) Sarah: Sarah had a near disasterous cake. However she stayed focused and produced one box of beautiful macarons. She has huge tenacity, one bad dish gets rebounded with a good dish. She just has to be more consistent, some of her dishes are in the top, and some are near the bottom. This is why she's going right in the middle this week. 4) Jamie: Jamie was mildly quiet this episode. But hell he could bake! Jamie really impresses me. He's a dark horse that has yet to be realized. 3) Shari: I definitely underestimated Shari during the earlier stages in the competition. Now, she's one of the top dogs in the kitchen that either wins immunity or almost wins immunity. If she doesn't win immunity, she always gives a standout elimination challenge dish. This is why Shari enters the top three this week. If she continues like this, she's easily going to be in the top five at least. 2) Fred: Fred had a wonderful week in the competition. He definitely redeemed himself from those tarte tatins and truly showed us what he's made of. Fred called himself the dessert prince. Being the prince means that he's next in line to the throne. Therefore he's clearly #2 this week. 1) Dorian: Obviously Dorian would be in the top this week. Her pink champagne blew everyone out of the water. She definitely deserved immunity this week and also knocked these several previous challenges out the park. Out of everybody in the top 10, I definitely think Dorian had the most challenging journey to make it this far. She's been on every elimination challenge and only had her very first immunity this week, shared by none other but her own. She wins the dessert queen title this week (and may pass it down to Fred (who's next in line) i guess?). This week, I was certainly impressed with Dorian, Fred, Shari and Jamie who definitely showed huge abilities in baking. Sarah was certainly right after those four. For Micah, Noah and Nick, I believe this week wasn't their best but I really think they could do better. As for Subha and Bri, the two people who made the bottom 2 but just narrowly made it through, baking is clearly not their forte. However, Bri has been in the bottom 2 or 3, way more times than Subha was there. So it's safe to say that Bri might be thrown in the barrel next week. Going home: Brianna "Bri" Baker Category:Blog posts